


red shortbread - anne with an e hogwarts au

by shirleysshirbert



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi, anne is a ravenclaw fucking fight me, basically anne with an e harry potter fic, idk how consistent ill be, set in aogg timings, shirbert eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysshirbert/pseuds/shirleysshirbert
Summary: "how dare you! did you come all this way only to insult me? as if i haven't been called a witch enough before! and i thought the finally, i may have found a kindred spirit."





	red shortbread - anne with an e hogwarts au

**Author's Note:**

> timing: according to the wiki, anne was born in 1865, meaning she starts hogwarts in 1876, which is when this story is set. that means that voldemort and dumbledore both aren't born yet and thus won't be mentioned at all.
> 
> setting: for the places from aogg mentioned in the story (charlottetown, carmody and of course avonlea), they're pretty much the same except now in the uk. 
> 
> other: i actually wrote the first few chapters about a year ago so they might not be written the same way?? (idk how much my style has changed)

_february 27th, 1876_

**avonlea, england**

*****

avonlea was ablaze with gossip as rachel lynde's carriage rode across the town. she primly knocked on each door, sharing the strange event that she had just been a witness to. "i saw matthew cuthbert walking into the church in his very best clothes and i knew something was happening. the man scarcely travels farther than the fence of his farm unless he's going to the grocers or a sermon. i watched that building for an hour and not even his head had appeared in the window. he must have been using the floo network, i can't think of anything else! but why is now the question."

rachel lynde's last stop was the home of matthew cuthbert and his sister marilla. green gables stood far from the rest of avonlea. matthew and marilla had been living there for 20 odd years now, yet they always seemed somewhat isolated.

marilla cuthbert eyed the nosy woman from the window. she removed her wand from her skirt pocket and waved it towards the kettle that began whistling on the stove. when rachel entered the home, a cup of tea was waiting on the table for her. "i knew you would come a-knocking soon rachel, please be welcome," marilla greeted her old friend.

"why marilla when i saw matthew walk into the church without you i thought you could have been ill! but then i realised that he wouldn't take the time to put on his good clothes, and despite his horrible fear of it, would have just apparated instead of bothering with fireplaces and such." rachel rambled whilst sipping her tea

"i assure you rachel, i am quite well." marilla began with a smile, "matthew has flooed to our old home in canada, he will then be taking the carriage to the hopeton asylum to collect a girl. we are going to be adopting a child to help around the house." as marilla finished rachel gasped and very nearly dropped her teacup, which flew out of her hand before it could fall.

"a child, marilla! from canada at that! i'd be less shocked if you were to bring home an unsilenced fwooper from africa!" rachel exclaimed. "what do you know about raising a child? a muggle child from a muggle orphanage on a different continent! have you lost your mind?"

as rachel continued babbling on about how horrible the decision the two cuthbert siblings had made was, marilla sat in her chair quietly, a small smirk resting on her lips. "rachel, please do calm down, i didn't expect you to understand but allow me to explain." she began calmly, before reverting to her usual matter of fact tone.

"the girl's name is anne shirley. her parents were english aurors. they died when she was just born during a task for the canadian ministry and anne has been in the foster system ever since. matthew and i had known her parents very briefly but weren't stable enough to take in the girl when they died. her birthday is next month. so we thought to adopt her before she gets her letter." marilla explained, watching as rachel's mouth began opening and closing like a fish. "matthew should be on the carriage driving over to the orphanage right about now, he refused to apparate and i had far too much to do here. speaking of, rachel, if you don't mind leaving, i have lots to attend to, do stay to finish your tea if you wish. good day."

marilla swiftly got up and walked away, leaving rachel struggling to process what she had just heard.

**halifax, canada**

*****

matthew cuthbert stepped away from the limestone fireplace that still spouted green flames. he glanced around at his childhood home, dove's hearth. a hand firmly grabbed his wrinkled palm and shook it. "matthew! so glad you've made it on time!" matthew glanced up to see his cousin davy smiling widely at him.

"o'course, marilla would never let me be late, sooner throw her own wand away." he chuckled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. he quickly declined the tea offered to him and small-talked his way out of davy's attempts at conversation. matthew was never too social, but davy never caught on to his discomfort.

the journey to hopeton asylum was lonesome and quiet, but things usually were that way for matthew, and he had never minded. he cleared his mind of thought and listened to the sound made from the carriage wheels grinding against the gravel road.

'hopeton asylum' was in big metal letters across the main gate. the orphanage building stood tall and brooding, matthew couldn't help but feel nervous as he approached the front door. he rapped his knuckles against the dark wood and waited for a response. the woman who answered the door looked young, her hair was tied back tightly and she wore an apron over her long skirt.

"i presume you're here to adopt a child?" she stated in a bored tone.

"erm yes, my sister and i have already corresponded with the matron on a specific one," matthew said rather nervously, once again avoiding eye contact. the woman gestured for him to follow her into the building. they walked past the dining hall, which was filled with children ranging from ages four to sixteen eating baked potatoes and corn beef, all chatting as they ate their food. matthew was led into a small office, where the woman began looking through a small leather-bound book.

"what's your name?" she asked firmly without looking up.

"matthew cuthbert? it might be under marilla cuthbert. i'm here for anne shirley."

the woman scanned the pages before looking up. "anne should be in the kitchen serving her punishment." she said, then once again gesturing for matthew to follow her. "matron is busy so you can't speak with her, but i'll finalise everything for you."

"um, er, thank you," matthew responded quickly. neither spoke as they walked towards the kitchens, where matthew immediately caught a glimpse of long fiery red hair and a small, freckled girl scrubbing at dirty dishes. the woman walked in and spoke to the girl, matthew couldn't hear what she said, but the girl began to make her way towards him.

"hello, i'm anne shirley." she craned her neck to look up at him, and matthew saw just how pale she was. her dress was made from itchy material and was far too short and tattered as if she's owned it for a long time, her eyes were emerald green and full of excitement and confusion.

"uh hullo anne, i'm matthew. my sister and i are adopting you, and er-" matthew began, not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say, but anne quickly cut him off, a wide grin on her face.

"are you truly adopting me? i never thought the day would come! i always thought that i was far too ugly and homely that no one would ever wish to have me as a daughter! daughter. how marvellous does that word sound, and now it will describe me! how truly splendid!" anne began fervently and her whole body was buzzing with excitement that she couldn't contain. eventually, she looked up and saw matthew's expression, the joy radiating off her immediately went away and her face fell. "i'm sorry, i'm talking far too much, i suppose you won't want me anymore, will you? usually, i'm able to hold my tongue but the prospect of being a daughter was far too incredible to contain any discipline." her shoulders drooped and she turned to walk back into the kitchen, matthew was simply shocked at how quickly anne's emotion had changed but knew he had to say something.

"anne wait," anne's head shot up and she turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. "i, uh, i don't mind if you talk that much, although my sister marilla might not be such a fan, that doesn't mean we won't adopt you." anne's smile returned once more as she stood in disbelief. "i spose' you ought to collect your things while i finish everything up."

anne cried tears of joy as she bound upstairs to grab her broken bag filled with her very few worldly possessions. she was finally escaping the asylum and the girls who so mercilessly bullied her. she could finally leave her past behind and begin a new chapter of her life with a new family. there had never been a moment in anne's almost eleven years of life when she could say that things were anywhere near perfect, but the time had finally arrived.

perfect.


End file.
